PALE
by CabbieBade
Summary: He was broken, lost, abandoned. His own family hated him, including his brother. Mal, age 18, has to survive with little money, food and in the winter. Will be able to make it or fail? (Based off of the song "Pale" by Within Temptation)
1. Alone

**So I got inspired by this video on YouTube of Jake from (Rise of the guardians) and Elsa from (Frozen) and the song was just so beautiful! I looked up the lyrics and wheels started to turn in my head. So until ElectricLoba & I are done discussing and writing the new thing of "Monster" this is what you get lol. This WILL NOT be connected to "Summer Love," "The Twisted Truth," or any of the "Monster" series. But then again, who knows with me :P**

* * *

_**Based off the song "Pale" by Within Temptation**_

* * *

**I** shivered under the moonlight, the sky was blue and black and it was a full moon with snow on the ground. My black boots hit the ground leaving white prints behind. I pulled my coat closer, trying to stay warm but I couldn't. My ears we're turning red along with my nose. I moved my hair out of my face as I kept going. I had to keep going. I didn't dare to look back.

But I could feel them look at me.

My brother placed his hand on the cold icey window. I could see him in a reflection. His eyes full of anger and sadness. I turned my head trying to hold back my tears and reached into my pocket shaking and pulled out my sunglasses I always wore. It not only helped me with the sun but if I wanted to be emotionless I just had to wear these. These glasses we're my mask like if it was Halloween. Just a disguise. An ugly disguise.

I pulled my book bag over my shoulder. It was pretty heavy. I was kicked out of my house by my parents. I sighed and looked down, snow falling onto my jacket and jeans. I have no idea how long I have walked but I looked through a window, my or, my used to be house, was now a blur. Very tiny like a doll house. I sighed and walked down an alley. I figured if nobody loves me nor do I love myself then why be here? I sat down in the alley, unzibbing my bag and got out a gun. I stole it before I left from my father. I loaded it and my hands we're shaking. I gulped and let a tear fall down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it and took my glasses off and put the gun under my chin. I took a deep breath and wanted to shoot but I didn't. I couldn't do it. _I'm a coward_, I thought to myself. I was never scared of death so why at the last-minute should I be scared? I took the bullets out and put it back into my bag and began to walk again.

* * *

**After** a while I saw an old truck stop and walked inside the restroom. It wasn't like a school bathroom with many stalls, it was like a Library bathroom where there is one room, lots of privacy. I took my coat off and pulled my hair tie down. My hair was super long, I've been growing it since I was about ten years old. I looked in the mirror, the person who I am, or _was_. I grabbed my bag and opened it. Inside was a pocket knife and I looked in the mirror.

Here goes nothing, I thought.

I began to cut my hair, all those years for nothing. Tears streamed down my eyes and I sighed. I cut the last piece of my hair and looked at my bangs. I cut them off and looked in the sink. Dark brown and black hair. I scooped it up and flushed it down the toilet so whoever is here next doesn't freak out. I put a hoodie on and then my coat. I knew I was going to be a lot colder but it was worth it.

My new name instead of Mal, is Pale.

_PALE_

_Pain, Abandoned, Lonely, Evil._

* * *

**So here it is! Btw Mal in this story is 18 - 19 years old and if you couldn't guess his brother, It's Mike. He is 16 - 17. :D **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Motel

_**Based off the song "Pale" by Within Temptation**_

* * *

**I** walked out and into the cold. It was much colder now and I tried everything I could do to stay warm. The hair thing was a stupid idea and I should have waited until it got warmer. But what has been done, was done. Cold wind blew in my face and I shivered. I know I was going to die in this weather because it was supposed to get colder. I found a motel and jumped for joy.

I pulled my wallet out, two dollars. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was so broke it wasn't funny. I looked in through the window and saw a blond girl working. Bingo. I fixed my hair and clothes and walked in, she smiled at me and put her magazine down. I would say she's about my brother's age. I cleared my throat and smiled back.

"Need a room?" She said and started to get out a room key and went to page on her computer.

"Yes please." I said and looked at her name tag, Lindsay. I could tell she was one of the popular and dumb girls. After she got done typing everything she looked at me.

"That would be $15." She said and my eyes widened. I thought it would be cheaper but then again, I'm the guy who has two bucks. I gulped and looked in my wallet, I rolled my eyes annoyed. "What's wrong?" She asked and leaned over.

"I don't have enough money, damn." I said and her eyes widened. "I'll make you a deal, ugh... Lindsay. How about you give me the room key and let me stay for free and well, tomorrow on your lunch break you can come over." I winked and her cheeks turned red. My work here is done. She quickly typed in everything and handed me the little card.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked out, I heard her giggle and I rolled my eyes. Girl's these days I swear.

* * *

**I** slid my card into the device and it didn't work, it was the fifth time I've done this now. "Son of a..." I trailed off and sighed loudly. That girl had to be smart or dumb, but either way the card wasn't letting me in. I sighed and shouted a few words I shouldn't have said. I then slid the card through the lock/handle of the door and it opened. That's one way to get in. I opened the door and closed it, then locked it. It was a bit warmer in here and I smiled in relief, I started to unpack what I needed for the night and changed.

I looked into the mirror and realized how bad my hair was but I didn't care. I could have passed for a short-haired girl all I know. I ran my hand through what's left of my hair and looked into my bag. There was a picture of my family. My mother, father, brother and I. I smiled for a moment and memories started to flood back, I walked over and flipped the picture over.

I kept looking in the mirror and it seems every time I look in it I see more features on myself. My eyes we're dark and baggy, my lips we're chapped and when I tried to speak it sounded like a whisper.

I guess this is my life now.


	3. City

_**Based off the song "Pale" by Within Temptation**_

* * *

**The** next morning I woke up and sighed. I looked in the small fridge in my room and seen they gave me an apple and a sandwich. Surprisingly the sand which was fresh. I put it in my bag and stole anything else they gave me. I also decided to steal the blanket and pillow since they we're so warm. Don't worry, they have more so it doesn't matter, I hope. I was about to bite into the apple before I heard a knock and a voice.

"Come on Chip!" A female said and giggled. Lindsay. I started to panic and looked at the window. An air conditioner was there, why? I have no idea since it was freezing outside. I turned back to the door and ran to the window.

"Hey Lindsay! Just give me a moment!" I said and the knocking became louder. Did she not hear me?

"Open the door Ryan!" She yelled and I looked at the door confused. One minute I was Chip and now I'm Ryan? I rolled my eyes and pushed the air conditioner out. I'm doing a favor whoever sleeps in here next. I opened the window all the way and grabbed my bag, exiting through the window. I walked around the front and saw Lindsay standing innocently knocking on the door.

"Dumb people." I mumbled to myself and saw her car, the keys we're inside and I jogged to it. I opened the door and got in quietly. I smiled and started to car, she turned around shocked. I saluted her and drove off. She screamed at me and tried to run towards me but fell. I laughed and saw I had a whole tank of gas. I smiled and turned on the radio and blasted it. I then turned the heater on and smiled to myself.

* * *

**About** an hour later the car was breaking down. I looked at it confused and pulled off the side of the road. It said it had a whole tank of gas. What was going on?! I then figured out the stick thing _(I forgot what it was called)_ that showed how much gas you had, have broken a long time ago. I just stared at it angrily, I then started to beat the stirring wheel and threw my head back. I should have just stayed and maybe that girl would have let me had one more night. I grabbed my bag and started to walk, town wasn't that far.

Or should I say city.

I kept my head down low, my hood up and watched where I was going because of the ice. I walked down the streets, shops passing me. How far I drove and how I was walking it was dark. 8:30 pm. I looked around trying to find a place to maybe stay. Not one single place and besides I didn't have any money. If I robbed a bank it would be too much work, if I robbed someone then they might call the police. I kept looking around and saw a man coming my way. I can just pick pocket him. I saw him wallet was in his back pocket and kept my gaze down on the ground.

When he went by I quickly grabbed his wallet and almost dropped it because my hands we're cold and almost frost-bitten. I opened it to see family pictures, drivers licence and more. I rolled my eyes and threw them behind me. I saw a one hundred-dollar bill and I smiled. Then a twenty. One hundred and twenty-two dollars I now have. I looked around and dumped all the coins into my bag and dumped everything else out of the wallet. I decided to keep it just in case. But I was afraid this still wasn't enough for a room and some food. Food! I forgot about eating.

I got out my apple and bit into it. The apple was warm and it was weird but yet refreshing. After I was done I put it in a trashcan and kept walking. I had to find a place I could stay for the night. I kept walking and it feels like I was about to fall, I saw a subway station and quickly ran over to it and went down the stairs. I saw maybe one or two people we're done there because how late it was.

I smiled and went into the bathroom. I quickly looked to see if anybody was in their and I locked the door.

After about an hour I was finally falling asleep before I heard the door knob jiggling and someone knocking on the door. After a while it was all silent and I heard keys jiggling. Shit! I crawled into a corner frightened and it went silent again.

"Should of remembered they changed those stupid locks again! I can't open the door. Oh well, I guess someone else already looked in there." He said and walked off. I smiled to myself and went to sleep.

* * *

**I think I'm done for today lol. Rest in peace Robin Williams. Genie, you are now free. Teddy Roosevelt, you can now live on to another museum.**


	4. Duncan

**You know how I said I was done for the day? NAAAAH! Lol, I just got started! :D**

* * *

**The** ice crunched beneath my feet as I went further. It was now almost dawn and hardly anybody was out. I loved it, so peaceful and quiet. But then again I'm going to regret it in a few hours when cars are constantly honking. I kept walking and I sigh, seeing my breath from the cold. I rubbed my hands together and looked around. I was in the bad part of town.

I quickly got the gun out and loaded it, then I put it in my jeans and covered it with my coat. You never know what could happen these days. I had my switch blade in my front pocket along with some money. I heard a cat meow and I rolled my eyes. I then felt something grab a hold of me. I spun around and there was some guy, holding my gun. I looked down and it was gone. I looked back up at him.

"You don't have to do this, man." I said and held my arms up. He smirked, his blue eyes full of hate and anger. I don't even know this guy and he's treating me like I'm his worst enemy.

"Give me all you have!" He said and I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I said and he walked over to me.

Cha ching.

The sound that your about to get shot. I swallowed hard and he looked down at my bag.

"Give me your bag and anything else!" He said and I handed him the bag. "What's your name." He looked through my bag and threw stuff at me, such as my family picture.

"Pale." I simply said to him, he looked up and almost laughed.

"Pale?! What, we're your parent's high on something when they had you?!" He said and laughed harder.

"Something like that." I mumbled back, I realized his grip on the gun loosened and I smirked. I grabbed him, pushed him against the wall and held his arms behind his back.

"What the- OUCH!" He screamed as I pulled his arm further up his back.

"Now, I will be taking this," I said and grabbed the gun, putting it back in my jeans, "And you will scurry off before I either A. Break your arms off or B. Blow your head off. Your pick." I said and he gulped, I reached into his back pocket and found his driver's licence. Duncan was his name. I put it into one of my pockets and he nodded. I fake smiled and he ran off. I put everything back in my bag including the licence and kept walking. Hopefully and maybe I can turn him in without also turning myself in.


	5. Dawn

**It's been a while since I've updated this story and by while I mean yesterday. Yes, I'm that impatient.**

* * *

**As** I kept walking down the sidewalk I decided to not attract fear. It will only make my situation worse with that Duncan guy. But hopefully I showed him and his buddies, if he has any, a lesson. I buttoned my coat all the way up and I shivered. I want to go home but I don't have a home anymore. I want to go home where my brother and I tackle each other until one of us break an arm. Home where my dad used to teach me to fish when I was seven. Home where I smelt my mother's cookies from the other side of the house. Where I had food, a bed, family, home and warmth. Oh warmth, I would kill to be by a fire-place now.

I kept going and I noticed I was near an interstate. I then noticed there was a gap between a building and the road. I went into it and saw other people like me living there. I knitted my eye brows together and just stood there. Should I go in or will I cause trouble? Why did I even care? I shrugged the thought off and walked in, nobody really noticed me but I saw this teen girl maybe a few years younger than me.

She caught my attention and I caught hers. She shivered and walked over to me.

"I guess your one of us." She laughed lightly and I could tell it was fake. She was fake. Broken is the right word. I nodded and half smiled, she guided me to a 'room' which was right across from hers. By room it was cardboard along with an old mattress and other stuff. I had to admit it was better than nothing.

"It's not the best but then again, it's what we can all have." She laughed lightly and I smiled. I saw her shiver and I reached into my bag and gave her the blanket I stole from the motel. She looked up at me and I shrugged.

"You are more cold than I am." I said and she smiled and went back to her area. I walked around, I saw no pregnant women, that I knew of, which was in a way good. I sat down in an old chair and dust flew up in my face, I coughed and leaned back.

"Your name." I heard a voice, it was the girl.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. What is your name?" She stepped a bit closer and tugged on the blanket.

"Pale. Pale, ugh, Smith." I said and sat up, leaning over.

"No you're not, I can tell your lying but I will accept it. My names Dawn." She said and held her hand out, I shook it and by the looks of it, her hands we're the only warmest thing on her body. "Age." She simply said and looked at me head to toe.

"18. You?"

"17 in a half." She said and I smiled. At least I kind of met someone in my situation about my age.

* * *

**That** night I was almost asleep when I heard someone moan. I sat up, wiping my eyes and saw Dawn. I jogged to her and took off my coat and gave her my jacket. She was the only youngest one here it looked like. The eldest we're bunched up in their own stuff and didn't even offer her anything. She jerked at my touch but calmed down after that.

"It's just me." I said and covered her up with my coat and lifted her head for the pillow. She thanked me and I gave a simple nod and walked over to my area, using my arm as my pillow and another little coat to cover me up.


	6. Truth

**Lucy was cancelled again due to once again hate. I will be finishing this story (even though it might be a while, I can do many things with this fic) and then I will maybe be done with Total Drama for a while. Also the "Monster" series is cancelled due to further notice. I am tired of hate because of the OC's we're the main characters and then reports. So I deleted Lucy to make you guys happy, got it? Anyways, here is another chapter of PALE and no, there is no OC's and if so it will be for a short scene or a couple of chapters.**

**If you don't like, simply don't read.**

* * *

**I** couldn't sleep that night, it was so strange being so far away from home. Living with strangers for a while. I didn't know these people or what they have done so it was best if I left in the morning. I stared a head of me, shivering every time the wind blew up to my face. It was impossible to stay warm. The coldest winter of them all they said, boy they we're right. I saw the sun rising and I was so tired. I needed sleep! I tried so hard but it never worked.

I got up and sighed, this was going to be my life for a while. Memories soon then came back of Mike and my family. The fight I will always regret. I wondered how they we're. Did they throw a party? Do they miss me? I heard a voice so I turned around and it was Dawn.

"What are you doing up to early?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." I said and sat in an old chair which could break at any second now. She smiled weakly, pulling a chair up next to me.

"I know how it feels, Pale. Your family turns your back on you and you are alone. Literally." She laughed and I just looked down. She cleared her throat and I looked down at her. "You never told me why you are here." She said and looked at me in the eyes.

"You didn't tell me either. So why ask?"

"You seemed sad yet happy and relived. Like you wanted to go but didn't. You also seemed scared for yourself and your family." She said and placed a hand on my knee. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Some family they are." I mumbled to myself, her eyebrows knitted together and I knew she wanted an answer. I sighed.

"My brother was always the nice one. The one they always wanted, not me." I said and Dawn straightened up. "Before my parent's got married, my mother got pregnant with me. I wasn't planned. So at age 18 they married. By the time they we're twenty or twenty-one they had my brother. But he was the fun, happy one while I was in the corner like an old doll. He got all the attention and I did some bad things because I felt so depressed. Until one day, a fight broke out." I said, Dawn leaned closer, into my story.

* * *

_**"I** can't believe you!" Mal said as he poked his finger into Mike's chest._

_"You should have got Zoey before I did!" Mike said and smirked. Mal rolled his eyes and sighed. Mike knew his brother always had a crush on the same girl since first grade. Yet he was dating her._

_"I've always liked her yet you did this to me!" Mal said and screamed louder. The parents then came up, Mike explained what happened._

_"Mal, she's just a girl. Now leave your brother alone." His father said slowly yet calmly._

_"No! I'm tired of Mike! It's always him and him getting what he wants. All the attention while I am getting in trouble by the law because of you guys!"_

_"Mal!" His mother yelled and took a step closer._

_"No! If you guy's can't at least pay attention to me instead of brushing me off then I don't want nothing to do with you!"_

_"Fine! Then get out!" His father said. Mal's eyes widened and his mother crossed her arms, Mike then tried to hold in a laugh. Mal ran to his room and started packing, trying not to cry. He walked out and bumped his father's shoulder who then grabbed his arm and swung him out the door. Mal stood shocked and turned back, he gasped and looked down. He started to walk away. Mike ran to his room and watched Mal, happy but yet sadly._

* * *

**"I'm** sorry." Dawn said as he finished his story. "So, what's your real name?" She asked and looked up at me.

"Mal. I just changed it and myself for reasons." I said and she nodded. Knowing he has said enough. A few other people woke up and some of them even left. "So, how long have you been staying here?" I asked and followed Dawn, she made her, sort of, bed.

"About a few weeks. It's getting harder and harder every second. The wind picking up and stuff." She said and smiled, handing back my coat.

"No kidding." I said and she giggled. Even though we are going through a bad situation now, we seem to push it over with laughter. But it's like they say, laughter is the best medicine.


	7. Samey

**Yep, it's time. I'm losing inspiration for this fic... yes I know. It's just I started another fic I'm really into and I have a flat line for this one. So there might be a long pause for this fic, just a warning. :)**

* * *

**I** gathered around the fire Dawn made and shivered. I was used to the cold I forgot what the heat felt like for a while. I sat in a chair next to her and looked around. An older man was there with shoulder length hair and a five o-clock shadow. He kept his gaze on the ground with tears in his eyes. I looked next to him and there was a woman around my age or a bit older, she had black and blue hair and pale skin. Her skin matched the snow outside and a breeze came in, I closed my eyes tightly and breathed in, making my nose burn. A few other people we're there but I could hardly see there faces.

"Chris, Gwen, Trent and Samey if you we're wondering." Dawn said and pointed to the four. I nodded and a few of them lifted their head when they heard their name. I looked at Samey, her blond hair seemed like ice cycles. How light her hair was and I guess she got wet from something. I then heard light strumming of a guitar and I looked up, Trent was slowly and sadly playing his half broken guitar.

"I've had it sence I was nine. I guess it's time for it to go." He said sadly and then chuckled. I gave him a half-smile and he put it away, Dawn rubbed her hands and I pulled my coat closer, my ears we're colder than ice along with my nose.

"So, why is your hair so short? It looks like it was recently cut." Trent croaked out and pointed to my face.

"Just, wanted a fresh start. At the time I didn't care." I shrugged and he nodded. I noticed his dark green shirt was a bit ripped and how his dark long brown hair was always in his face. I turned to Chris so hasn't said one word, he rubbed his hands together like he was nervous. I shrugged it off and turned to Samey and she just stared into the flames with her pale blue, but yet lifeless, eyes.

"Tell me about you." I said and Samey looked up at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, Samey."

"It's pronounced Sammy!" She warned and I put my hands in the air for defence. "I'm sorry. I just had a twin sister who hated me and my parent's didn't care about me. Once day my sister abused herself and made it look like I did it, so my parents kicked me out and now here I am!" She exclaimed and I nodded, then chuckled.

"Sounds just like the same situation I'm in." I breathed out and she turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a twin brother. He was the good one but always got me in trouble or just liked to push my buttons. I had a crush on this girl and he took her away from me and I got angry and yelled at him. My parents then decided they had enough and kicked me out." I said and by now that Chris guy was looking at me.

"That's not all." He said in almost a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Theres more to your story. You just don't want to mention it." He said and all eyes we're on me. My cheeks went red and my eyes widened. How did he know?!


	8. Death

**A few of you we're really into the last chapter which was good! School starts tomorrow for me which means I might not be updating as much and if so it might be a very short chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**I** stared at Chris, all eyes we're on me. How did he know? I haven't told Dawn yet nor did I want to. I gulped and I started to shake.

"So what are you? Sherlock Holmes?" I said trying to keep it cool, folding my arms over my chest.

"No. Just how you're so quiet and in your eyes you can tell. You can tell everybody's story by their eyes." He leaned closer to me, "Look into mine and tell me mine." He said and I looked at him. I turned by head but I saw something, he was right. I turned back to his eyes and he smiled. His eyes we're sad, depressed, alone. Like they have been through a war like a solider and they we're scared forever.

"Well?" He said and leaned back.

"You seem sad. Alone." I said and he nodded.

"You can tell someone's story by their eyes, like I said. My wife divorced me, taking all my money and my little girl." He said and held back his tears. The room was silent until he broke it, "Now, tell us why you're here. The real reason, not just the kicking out part. What else did you do?" He said and folded his arms, then all eyes we're on me again.

I sigh and take a deep breath, I'm about to tell a bunch of strangers my life story. "When I was fifteen, my family was low on money. I thought I was doing the right thing for them by selling drugs. Well, I got caught and was taken to juvi for about a year. When I got out people teased me so bad over it that one day I became someone I wasn't. I turned dark and even ugh, murdered them." I said and hung my head down low. I could see Dawn look at me in horror and I felt guilty. I still do after all these years. Trent got up and held his head.

"So, we are talking to a murderer right now?!" Trent said and walked around the room. I looked up and gulped.

"I got angry! I couldn't control my anger, I didn't mean to!" I almost screamed and he went over to his 'bed' and pulled out a knife. Every body looked at him.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out now before you hurt one of us!" He started walking towards me and every body jumped up.

"Trent, drop the knife!" Chris said and slowly walked over to him, "He's not going to hurt you or no one else. Please, drop the knife." He said and held out his hand. Trent just kept his gaze on me, shaking his head. He turned around and started to laugh. I looked over at Dawn who then looked at me. The poor guy was going crazy and it was my fault.

"We could have go to bed and not wake up because of this guy! Yet you are telling me to stop?! I'M DOING YOU GUY'S A FAVOR!" Trent screamed and kicked a chair. Samey flinched and held her arms.

"Trent I'm not going to hurt you." I said and walked closer to him slowly, he back up and held the knife, aiming at my neck. I gulped and I could feel sweat going down my face.

"Get out of here." Trent said and pointed towards the entrance, I walked to get my stuff and sighed. Then suddenly I heard a scream and gasps. I turned around and saw Trent lying down with the knife in his stomach, broken off. He was ending his own life. I grabbed a scarf and ran to him, Dawn grabbed his head and used her leg as a pillow. Samey held his hand and Chris went to go pull the glass out.

"Don't try getting it out, it's to far deep and even if you do pull it out he will bleed to death." I said and Trent kept gasping.

"How is he going to survive?!" Samey said and held his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry but either way he is going to die. Bleeding from the inside." I said and Trent's eyes went wide.

"Why Trent?!" Dawn said and turned her head, hiding her tears. He didn't say anything but his back arched as the pain increased, he then stopped and his eyes we're barely open.

"Trent, stay with us please." Chris said and looked around nervously.

"I see nine clouds. Nine, nine angels on them to." He said. I turned to Dawn confused, he really liked nine a lot. Then he said something that kind of confused me, "Nine, zero, nine." He then took his last breath and closed his eyes. Dawn and Samey we're in tears, Chris was looking disgusted of what he just saw and I just sat there, confused. 909, what does that mean?


	9. Fly

**Later** that night Chris and I carried Trent into the woods, he was super heavy from his weight than his death weight. Samey and Dawn came along and Chris started to dig the grave. I wish we could have had a proper funeral but sadly we couldn't. I wrapped him up in tons of blankets and we both slowly put him in the ground. Dawn tossed a flower in, then Samey, Chris then I did. I felt so bad, I should have left but then again I was planning on it then he committed suicide.

We all said some words and Chris started to barry him, then threw snow on top of it like nothing happened. He took two pieces of wood Dawn carried and nailed them together, then stabbed it into the ground, it was a cross. It wasn't the best one out there but it was enough. We stayed a bit longer before we went back. We sat down around the fire, Samey just stared at his guitar he always played and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Like he said, you should leave." She said, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. I understood and got up, starting to pack my stuff. I caused this and I had to leave before anything else happens.

Chris hugged me, then gave a little wave. Dawn hugged me also and looked like she was going to cry. I looked over at Samey, she just walked away. I understood and walked out. I pulled tightened my hoodie and kept walking, then I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw long blond hair, she ran towards me which I thought was impossible in this weather.

She took her hood off and smiled at me. "I'm coming with you." Dawn said and put her back pack on. My eyes widened and she giggled. "Where are we going?" She asked and started to walk ahead of me.

"Well, I was thinking the airport. I have some money for a few tickets." I said and she nodded.

* * *

**A** few hours later we we're in the airport. Dawn said she didn't care where we went, so I booked England. It will take up half my money but I don't care, neither does she. I went up to the desk while Dawn sat in a chair, waiting. I grabbed my money and cleared my throat.

"Two tickets to England please." I said and slid the money, I felt a hand on mine and looked up. It was the blond from the motel, I gulped and she fake smiled.

"I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere, sweetie." She said and pushed my hand back.

"Lindsay! Hey, I'm ugh, sorry about eariler. I had something really important to do." I felt sweat coming down my neck.

"Yeah, uh huh sure." She rolled her eyes and my face came across the screen above her, "Nice try, Mal! Or was it Pale? Either way you are wanted and I can't let you go anywhere. I ought to turn you into the police!" She said and my eyes widened. I heard a gasp come out of my mouth, I looked over at Dawn and then turned back to Lindsay.

"But you are to pretty to do that, so please let me through along with my friend." I said and tried to give my sexiest face I had, mostly it would work but not this time. This girl seemed to know me inside and out.

"You're friend can go, but you can't." She said and pointed towards Dawn, I sigh, she could live out her life in freedom with maybe a place of her own. Or we can go back into the cold and almost die. I looked over at Dawn and I nod. Lindsay smiled and I walked over to Dawn.

"Dawn, you have to go without me." I said and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"What?! Why?!" She said shocked.

"I'm wanted, that's why. You need to go, now. Start a new life." I said and smiled.

"No! I'm not going without you." She said and shook her head.

"I'm going to be fine, now go without me." I said and looked her into the eyes. She looked into mine hurt and scared, I smiled warmly and she got up, grabbing her stuff. I handed her the ticket and she went to the desk, Lindsay smiled and took her ticket and Dawn turned back to me.

"I hope we can meet again." She said and smiled.

"I hope so to." I said even though it was a lie. I knew I wouldn't see her ever again, and I think she knew that to because the next thing I know she's hugging me. I freeze for a few minutes before hugging her back, we stay like that for a long time.

_Flight 909 will be leaving soon,_ I heard the woman over the intercom say. I hug Dawn tighter before she reaches up, grabbing the side of my cheeks, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I was about to kiss back before she pulled away, grabbing her stuff and went down the hall, I stayed until she vanished from my sight.

Flight 909 rang in my head. I smiled at the thought of Trent and left. Maybe he's trying to tell us something.


	10. 909

**About** an hour later I was walking down a street. I pulled my jacket closer trying to stay warm, it didn't work. I sigh and keep going. I see a store up ahead that was selling TV's, I walked up to it and see the news was on. I stopped and watched for a few minutes, I didn't hear anything and saw the man about to close, turning off the lights and looking around. Then, I saw something I wish I have never saw.

Across the screen was "Airplane crashes on way to England" I froze and sure enough it said "Flight 909" I felt my heart stop. I gulped and kept watching. Then, I broke down in tears when it said "No survivors we're found." I ran down the street, I should have stopped her but I didn't. Dawn is dead because of me! I kicked a trash can, making a loud bang and I could see people out there windows, looking at me.

I held my head, panicking. How come every thing I do go wrong?! I breathe heavy as the tears go down the face, right now it was the only thing that kept me warm when really inside I was cold and lost. It was my fault that Dawn was dead, it was my fault my family hates me, it's my fault for Trent's death also, it's my fault I didn't have a place to stay because of Lindsay. It's always my fault!

I then looked up in a window, someone was watching the same channel. I kept my head down and looked around, there was no place for me to stay. I walked down an alley and then turned the corner, sitting along the side of the building. I held my head then ran my fingers through my hair, or what's left of it.

"It's my fault." I said out loud, my voice raspy from hardly using it and from crying. Tears streamed down my face and I fell asleep there.

* * *

**The** next day I woke up, I felt so sick. I heard birds chirping and I looked around confused. Half of the snow has went away and some of the dead or dried grass was coming out.

"Must be the first day of spring." I said to myself and stood up. I needed something to eat and drink, but I had no money. There was no way I was going through a trash can unless I found something that wasn't opened or molded. I wiped my nose and coughed, I was getting sick from the cold weather, how fast it's changing and now allergies. I wiped my nose again and wipe my eyes. I looked around even though my vision was half blurry and began to walk, or stumble really.

My legs and everything felt so numb, I was walking like I was drunk and some people just stared at me which I didn't blame them. Then my red, puffy eyes made me look like I was on drugs. I wouldn't hold back if an officer arrested me right now. I sat down on the bench and went through my bag. My water was still good but my food wasn't, I then found my gun and just looked at it.

I began to get ideas but I shook them away. It was for protection or hunting only. Maybe.


	11. Trigger

**I** walked down the alley, into the public. Business people on their phones, suits and ties. Dresses and skirts. Not one of them looked at me which by now I should be used to it by now. I gripped by bag and kept walking down the street. People shoving past me, I forgave them because they we're busy or rude. I tried to keep my head down and I looked around, hardly any grass was around. But then again its the city, very little grass but lots of glass.

I looked around and I thought of Dawn. How she would have been if she was still alive and all, beside me. I then thought how she was in heaven, if she forgave me for doing this to her. I ran my hand through my hair and sigh. If I wouldn't have met her she would have been alive so would Trent. I hope they are laughing and carrying along a convocation like they used to. I wish I could turn back time.

* * *

**Later** that night, around midnight, I was tired, hungry and thirsty out of my mind. All of the stores we're closed and I was about to faint, I held onto the wall and my throat was so dry. I thought I was going to die! I then heard a voice behind me, it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You're looking a little pale, _Pale_." He said and chuckled. I turned around and it was Duncan.

"What do you want? Last time I checked you liked to rob people." I said and he smiled widely.

"You have some stuff I want."

"Like what?"

"My ID and that gun." He said and walked across the street, standing in front of me.

"Okay so I give you you're ID and my gun, then you shoot me? I don't think so, what's in it for me?" I said and folded my arms, leaning against the brick wall.

"Damn, I knew you we're going to say something like that. I guess you get one of my guns and I buy you dinner." He said and I nodded. I handed him his ID and my gun, he pulled out his old one and I slipped it into my bag. We got in his car and went into the next town, surprisingly, McDonald's we're open. Every city I've been to by far they are always closed. I picked out what I wanted and so did Duncan, I thanked him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going soft, we had a deal. Now get." He said and unlocked the door, I opened it but before I could stand up he pushed me out and sped off, the door slamming as he drove away. I could hear his radio blasting from a mile away or more. I got up, brushed myself off and began to eat. I have never felt so happy in my life. I should have ate slowly because after I was done I was still hungry. I began to drink my soda and walked around.

I found an old building and walked towards it. I jingled the door knob and surprisingly it opened, I went upstairs and went into one of the rooms. It happened to be an old school that closed down a very long time ago it looks like. I sat down at an old desk that looked like it was about to break any minute. I pulled my bag on the table and opened it. I looked at my picture of my family and smiled a little.

I sure did miss them, how Mike and I would fight in Mortal Combat. How I used to help my dad with the car and how I sometimes helped my mother cook breakfast. I then remembered all the bad times.

The cons out did the pros.

I put the picture down and saw a Bible. I put it beside the picture. I was ready to go, after all I've been through I was ready. Ready to go to the heavens, to see my father and his son.

_Heavenly Father, please forgive me for my sins and what I am about to do. I hope you can understand, Father. Amen._

I prayed and tears went down my face. I pulled out the gun that gave me and put it under my chin.

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath, pulling the trigger.

* * *

**HAHA! Cliff hanger, you will have to wait for the next chapter lol. If you don't believe in God then I am sorry you read that but I am Christian and I felt I should put that in. Also, I didn't realize this but it's the eleventh chapter I think hehe!**


	12. Courtney

**I** put the gun under my chin, closed my eyes, took my last breath and pulled the trigger. I felt liquid under my chin, dripping down and landing on my shirt. I didn't hear a sound or feel any pain. I pulled it again, same thing. What's going on? I then touched it and looked at it, it was water. I had a water gun that looked real. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"That sneaky bastard." I said and through the water gun across the room. I couldn't believe him or me right now. Him for fooling me and I falling for it. I got up and reached in my back pocket, ten dollars. I sigh and wonder if it's enough for a meal, but then again prices are going up almost every day so I don't think so. I go into this shop and buy a notebook and some pens. I know I should save my money but I wanted something to do other than walking and sleeping. I put it in my bag and keep start to walk.

I look down at myself and see I'm super skinny, all this walking and hardly eating has made me skinny as a tooth pick. I go past a little fountain and look at my reflection. I'm a bit lighter even though I should be darker from the sun, my eyes have bags, you can see my cheek bones very clearly and I had shoulder length uneven hair.

I think I'm dying.

I feel sick, I'm lighter, super skinny and you can see my bones. I'm dying. So I decided to do something, write. I sit near the fountain and pull out my notebook and start to write. Write my story. I am writing the day where my life changed. From day one to present.

_I shivered under the moonlight, the sky was blue and black and it was a full moon with snow on the ground. My black boots hit the ground leaving white prints behind. I pulled my coat closer, trying to stay warm but I couldn't. My ears we're turning red along with my nose. I moved my hair out of my face as I kept going. I had to keep going. I didn't dare-_

I was caught off guard when a young woman sat next to me. She had to be at least my age, a little older. "Excuse me!" She practically screamed and I jumped.

"I'm sorry." I said and put my stuff in my bag.

"It's okay, Mr. I just couldn't help myself but notice you are a very good writer." She said and smiled proudly, yes I did feel weird she was reading my private life. She took out her hand for me to shake, her smile widening, "My names Courtney Mills. I am a publisher and I would love to make you a huge star." She said and I slowly took her hand.

"I'm ugh, Pale. That's nice and all but I'm not looking to be an author. I'm sorry." I said and grabbed my bag, her frown faded and she grabbed my arm.

"Maybe think about it? Maybe over some dinner?" She said and winked at me. Now I know why she snooped on me. She wants something else, my mouth dropped but I quickly shut it. I fake smiled and looked up in her eyes.

"No thanks." I stood up and she spun me around, handing me a little white card.

"Just think about it, it could really get you somewhere." She said and walked off. I looked down at the card. It had her name, number and address. I looked up at her and studied her. She had a long white button up shirt, a grey skirt, black heels and her hair was shoulder length like mine, tan skin and some freckles. Yes, she did look attractive but I need to get my life straight before I start dating someone.

But then again, she just offered me a job. But I need a place to stay first, or maybe I can just stay with her? I smirked at my thoughts and put the card in my jacket then walked the other way.


	13. Apartment

**Later** that night I went to a phone near a store and pulled out Courtney's card. I dialed the number and waited, it was getting a bit chilly again where I could see my breath. After the third ring she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Courtney! It's Pale, say ugh, my landlord just kicked me out of my ugh, apartment. Do you think I can stay with someone?" I lied and bit my lip. I heard her rustle through things, it was then quiet for a few seconds.

_"If you want you can stay with me. I don't have an extra bedroom but I have a couch and stuff."_ She said, her voice was crackly and hoarse so I knew she was sleeping before I called her.

"You sure? I don't want to upset your partner you know, if you have one?" I said and leaned against the brick wall.

_"I don't have one at the moment. I'm sort of divorced."_ She said and cleared her throat. I stopped and realized I just made her uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and cleared my throat, blushing a bit.

_"It's fine. Where are you?"_

"Seventh street near the store." I said and looked around.

_"Cool, I live right around the corner!"_

* * *

**Courtney** picked me up in a nice little car, the heat was on which was nice. I smiled and put my bag in the back seat. She looked at me and I looked at her, she looked back at my bag then at me.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" She asked and turned back to me.

"I had to sell most of it." I lied again and she nodded, then started to drive. "Isn't it weird to have strangers live with you?" I asked and looked out the window.

"Well, yeah. But I like to help people out, besides you seem nice." She smiled at me and I faked a smile. She didn't notice it and she parked in front of an apartment. "Sorry if it's little and not what you expected. My boss is cheap and doesn't pay me or anyone else enough money." She said and her cheeks turned red and pink.

"It's fine." I said and grabbed my bag, she grabbed her purse getting ready to open her door, I quickly opened it for her and she smiled, then shut it.

"What a gentlemen! I think I'm going to enjoy your company Mr. Pale." She said and winked, I winked back and I swore she almost fell. I had to admit I was the hot one in my family. My dad was old, my mom was okay, Mike looked normal or nerdy like and there was me. Every time I walked into the school the girls would turn their heads towards me and the guys would stare at me jealously.

Courtney opened the door and it was a nice apartment. You could tell she was very clean and loved details. The living room and kitchen was connected together then a little hall where the bathroom and her bedroom was. I put my bag on the couch and she smiled, getting me a cup of coffee.

"I bet your tired." She said and smiled wide.

"I am." I said and sipped my coffee. It was silent for a while before Courtney broke it.

"So, how long are you doing to stay?"

"As long as you want me to." I said and smiled, she smiled back.

"Do you have a job?"

"I might be looking into writing that book or whatever." I said and she smiled even wider.

"So, until then how are you going to help pay the rent?" She asked, I put my cup down and sat next to her, she blushed.

"Well, I can be the boss of that." I said and winked. Her eyes widened and she blushed. Once again, another Lindsay.


	14. Wine

**A** few weeks went by and I was halfway done with my book. I had to admit, it was pretty hard. Perfect grammar, spelling and much more. I took a lot of breaks from time to time. My book was about a man who lived in the 1990's and a woman who lives in 2014 and somehow they communicate with letters. I had to admit, it wasn't original because some people already did that but hopefully nobody will notice, right? Right.

Courtney came in and smiled, putting her bag down and pulling her hair out of her pony tail. She then wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I smiled up at her.

"How is it coming along?" She asked and layed her head on my shoulder.

"I'm halfway done." I said and she smiled, patting me on my head.

"That's good!" She pulled out some wine and poured her and I a glass. She handed it to me and I drank it. I was gaining my weight back which was good, my tan skin is now tan.

"So Pale." She said and sat on the couch, I turned around and rolled over towards her.

"Yes?"

"You never really did tell me about yourself." She said and sipped her wine. My eyes widened for one second and then I calmed down. The only person I told my life story to was Dawn, Chris, Trent, Samey and Gwen even though she hardly listened. Then Lindsay found out on her own, that little bitch.

"Well, maybe you should tell me about you first." I said trying to cover it up. Maybe if she told me her life story maybe it won't be as bad as mine.

"Well," She started and scooted closer towards me, "My ex-boyfriend started this gang, cheated on me and then dumped me before I had a chance to dump him." She said and I nodded my head. "Then I got married, I was so happy to the perfect guy but then he turned into my ex-boyfriend, drugs, cheating, gangs, etc. He is now the most known criminal." She said and shrugged.

"Do you mind if I knew there names?" I asked, walking over towards her and plopped myself down. She smiled and thought for a second.

"It's been such a long time. About... I don't know, three years or more?" She said and continued to think about the guy's names. I think her wine was getting the best of her, I sipped mine and held it in my hands. I then started to think of Dawn and how she was with Trent. If she knew who Courtney and I really are. If she knew about how my brother and I always fought and how he always was right-

"Duncan. Duncan Nelson." I was snapped out of my thoughts when she said it. I turned sheet white like I saw a ghost. I gulped and felt Courtney's eyes on me. "Pale? What's wrong, Pale?" She asked and layed her hand on my shoulder. Duncan Nelson was the person who jumped me and gave me the water gun. I remember seeing Duncan Andrew Nelson on the ID. I gulped and opened my mouth to say something but my breath my caught.

Next thing I know I heard glass shatter and red liquid on the floor. I accidentally dropped my wine.

"Pale?!" Courtney shook me and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I was spacing out. So that's your ugh, ex-husband?" I nearly choked on my words. I was messing with a criminal's woman.

"Yeah. My ex-boyfriend is Scott Williams." She said and shrugged. I never heard of the guy. "Now Scott is in Duncan's gang, they are best friends." She said and chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder why." I said and she laughed. I knew I was in deep trouble if I ever get caught by Duncan or the other guy.


	15. Knock

**The** next few days I was anxious. What if Duncan or that Scott guy comes through that door to talk to Courtney and I'm here?! What if I'm the next one on their kill list?! I paced back and forth in the kitchen, Courtney was at work and I should be working on that stupid book now but I can't! I sat down and held my head, I needed to get out of here soon as possible.

But where do I go?

I have no place to stay or nothing! I ran my fingers through my hair and held onto it. My eyes we're nearly blood-shot and I needed sleep. I then heard a knock at the door and I froze. Could it be the police? No! They don't even know I'm here, do they? Is it Duncan? Maybe. What about that Scott guy? I doubt it but you never know. I slowly go to the door and get ready to turn it.

Here we go...

* * *

**I know this is a VERY short chapter but I have been addicted to the Sims 3 and I really love it now I can play and run it again lol! If I could marry a game it would have to be the Sims.**


	16. Leave

**You know how I said I loved the Sims on my last chapter? HAHAHAHA! It's not working now! Right after I updated the chapter I brought up Origin (you have to run it through that program) and it said it needed some updates. So I went to the site they sent me and tried to update it two times, reinstall Origin, restart my laptop and nothing. Bloody nothing! I jinx myself, I swore I did! So I called my mother over because she's good with computers and I told her what happened and stuff. All I have to tell you, with a straight face she just uninstalled Origin and then reinstalled it, restarted my laptop and loaded it... it worked. Three or more hours for nothing!**

**Yay... I need sleep :/**

* * *

**I** heard a knock at the door and I slowly got up. It got louder and I put my hand on the knob, turning it slowly. The knocking continued and I could see a shadow under the door. I opened it and looked up, flats, long skirt and a white shirt. I let out a sigh in relief when I see Courtney in front of me.

"Hey, I left some papers at my desk and forgot my keys." She said and stepped inside, going to her room. I leaned against the wall and felt my heart racing in fear. I needed to tell her. I needed to tell her about me meeting Duncan.

She came out with the file of papers and with a little mirror, touching up her mascara doing that one face that girls do. With the mouth wide thing and they look so weird. She then did her lipstick and saw me. "You are staring at me." She said, I was staring at her?! I'm such a creeper! I cleared my throat and looked down, I was sweating. I knew I was going to get kicked out so here it goes.

"Courtney I know you have to get to work but I need to talk to you." I said and sat down on the couch, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I have work, Pale! I have to look over someone's book they want to publish, I have a meeting's almost all day, then after work I have to go shopping and-"

"Courtney, I met Duncan." I said and looked down. She shut up and looked at me, I could tell she looked shocked at me, then she turned confused, hurt and angry.

"What do you mean you met Duncan?!"

"I mean before I met you I met Duncan. He tried to rob me and then he wanted my gun and-"

"You have a gun?!"

"Not anymore I-"

"You could have blown my head off and... I was living with another psychopath!" She said and threw her papers on the table and held her head, her breathing increasing.

"Not really, high functioning sociopath." I said and cracked a smile. She then looked over at me, grabbing me by my shirt and swung me into my room. "Courtney what are you doing?!" I asked and she pulled out my bag and handed it to me.

"I want you out of here before I get off work. Leave the keys on the table and just leave!" She said and started to walk out.

"Courtney wait I have no other place to stay-"

"Talk to your old damn landlord!" She said and I froze.

"About that... I lived on the street for a while and I lied about that."

"Then I guess it's time to live with old habits then, hmm?" She said and put her hands on her hips. I stared into her eyes, tears in mine. I'm tired of running around, I thought I was settled. I should have kept my mouth shut. She saw the hurt in my eyes and walked over to me. "Goodbye Pale, it was nice having you around." She said and kissed my cheek, I closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek.

She then picked up her purse and papers and walked out, I listened to her footsteps fade and I went back into my room and started to pack. I may of or may of not packed some of her canned foods with me, left the keys, locked the door and left.

Going back to the same place I was.

* * *

**Did you notice the "Sherlock" reference in there? "High functioning sociopath... with your number! :D " ~ His Last Vow, Sherlock.**


	17. Library

**I** walked down the road, I feel blisters on my feet already. I can already feel the restless nights, the little food again. Deja Vu is what it is. I needed to shut my mouth but I just couldn't. I kept walking and then walked past the Library. They had a sign on the door which made me smile a little.

"Free Library Cards" it said and I went inside. A girl with a bun in her hair and big glasses came up to me. She looked like a huge book-worm nerd.

"Hello, I would like a card please." I said and she nodded, she handed me a piece of paper and told me to fill it out. So I did and handed it back, she looked through it and raised her eyebrow.

"This address is familiar." She said and turned to me. Yes, I used Courtney's address.

"I'm staying with a friend." I lied and rubbed my hands together. She looked through it more and cleared her throat.

"Pale? That is your name? Is it short for something?" She asked and turned towards me.

"I guess you can say that ugh, Scarlett." I read her name tag. She had a gray sweater on, black skirt, white knee socks and one of the ugliest pairs of shoes I have ever saw in my life and some weird black round glasses.

"No need for my name." She said and turned around, making the card.

"Then take off the stupid name tag next time and maybe I wouldn't call you that." I said and faked a smile, she turned around fast angrily and slid my card to me. I smiled and walked to the back where the computers were. I checked my email, 27 new messages from Mike. I rolled my eyes and ignored them. I then decided I was going to start writing my book. I took out my notepad and started to type the first chapter.

The first chapter of my life.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again, I'm so stressed out with school and I'm going to be starting a new fic soon (thats not Total Drama) so hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better? Also if you get confused with this chapter, I posted two chapters in one day so... go check the two previous chapters if you are confused.**


	18. Pale

**Days** went by and almost everyday I went to the library to write. Checking out books on writing, taking notes on some of the authors I've read so I could write like them and much more. I was halfway done and I smiled to myself, I was so glad I had something to do instead of running around. Scarlett would always glance at me because how much I was into the story.

My story. My typing could be heard for miles and miles because how fast and loud it was.

"Would you please, be more quieter?!" She nearly screamed at me.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because this is a library and it's supposed to be quiet! That's why I got this job, for peace!" She then held her head stressed out and I chuckled to myself, continuing. She sighed loud and went into another room.

"Hey! I might need you later to check out a book for me!" I teased and smirked. I heard the door slam shut and I busted out laughing. Girl's are so easy to pick on. I continued and smiled, maybe I should try to publish this.

* * *

**By** the time I was done with the story it was almost closing time, Scarlett walked up to me and folded her arms.

"It's time to get off now." She said and played with a strand of her hair annoyed.

"I'm almost done, ugh, a few more minutes."

"That's how many minutes until me close, mister." She said and went back to her desk, cleaning it off. Finally, I was on my last sentence. I looked at it for a while and typed something. Not words, but song lyrics that fit my life. I take a deep breath and print all the papers, I stapled them in the correct order and left.

* * *

**I** walked down a hall with tan walls and brown carpet. I stopped in front of one of the doors and I smiled, I kissed the paper and took a deep breath. I slid the papers under the door and left. I gave them to Courtney, maybe she could have understood, maybe not. Maybe she could publish it for me, maybe not. Either way I hope she understands. My problems with my brother, my parents, Trent, Dawn, Duncan and her. I walked down the stairs and did not look back. I felt myself going back to my old self, in a good way.

I had the time of my life, sort of, with Pale but Mal... Mal is me. Pale taught me through a tough situation you should be strong, I feel I need to go back to my old self and change. I've realized all the bad stuff I did in the past and I need to start over, to make everything right.

So I'm going home. Home where Mike is where we would stay up playing video games until the break of dawn on a school night. Home where my mother and I would cook dinner while blasting to some music. Home where my dad and I would laugh if something went wrong with the car or truck. I walked down the road and stopped in front of it. I was shaking, I took one step then stopped. I couldn't hardly move, I took the next step, then another. I slowly knocked on the door and gulped.

I saw my mother and she looked at me shocked, I smiled a little and she smiled, tears in her eyes. She gave me a huge hug, then Mike came down and did the same, even my dad. I cried super hard, I was so happy yet so confused and lost. I then felt what another arms around me, not a ghost but myself.

It was Pale, saying his work is done, I've learned my lesson to be alone and hurt like my family. The hurt I have caused them. I sobbed harder and my mother hugged me the tightest. I was home and I was never leaving.

* * *

**A** few weeks went by and I hardly got into fights with my family. It was so peaceful, I then heard the doorbell ring and I ran to the door, everyone else shortly behind me. I saw a mail man at the door and I opened it, he looked at me and then at the package.

"Ugh, Mal 'Pale' Smith?" He said and I could feel my parents give me a look when he said Pale. I gulped and nodded, he smiled and handed the box to me. I thanked him and shut the door.

I went into are living room and opened the package, it had a piece of paper that said,

_Thank you for submitting your book! You have been accepted for it and you get a copy of your book. You're manager, Courtney Mills, is thrilled to be working with you and us. In a few days it will be on shelves around the world, in different languages._

It went on and I held my chest. Courtney did it! I was so overwhelmed. I had tears in my eyes and there was a little note at the bottom that read,

I understand, I'm sorry for you and everyone else. I hope you are doing better and I hope to meet again really soon ~ Courtney

I then smiled at her note and tears went down my face. My brother read it and looked at me. I could see he was shocked, I reached into the box more and there was my book. I had to say it was super thick and very pretty. It was all white, somehow a picture of me on the front, the back talked about the book which I know Courtney did for me. I opened it and flipped through it. Not one word was left out.

My mom, dad and my brother picked up the book and saw it said "Mal 'Pale' Smith" and they then looked at the title.

"Who is Pale?" My brother, Mike said and I could only chuckle.

"An old friend of mine," I simply said and got up. I have never been so happy, so free, so alive.

* * *

_ The world seems not the same_  
_ Though I know nothing has changed_  
_ It's all my state of mind_  
_ I can't leave it all behind_  
_ I have to stand up to be stronger_

_ Through the mist I see the face_  
_ Of an angel, calls my name_  
_ I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_~ Pale, Within Temptation_

* * *

**OMG IT'S OVER! Did you guys like it? Also would you guys like a movie maybe? Like a Sims 3 movie of it if I can? Tell me! It will be on my YouTube channel if so.**


	19. Sequel out!

**The sequel of "PALE" is out! It's called "GONE" and it's about Mal being a celeb. To read more you need to check it out. ;)**


End file.
